


Second in Command

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Because both are just clubs of kinky lesbians, F/F, Femslash, Huntresses, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntresses of Artemis and the Amazons meet. And while Hylla and Thalia are busy smashing in each other's heads, their second-in-commands meet up and make quite different plans that have nothing to do with the Giant War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second in Command

Title: Second in Command – Warrior Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in a fictional Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shoujo-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: Kinziebe

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna (mentioned), Zoe/Phoebe (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Thalia Grace, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: While Thalia and Hylla can't stop fighting, their second in commands seem to get along more than well. I don't know why, but I can't get that pairing out of my head.

This is one of my Percy-pairing free stories since it is one in a row of stories I'm doing. Stories of all the side-pairings I always put into all my stories as if they are canon, so I make some explanation stories as to how they got together.

 

**Second in Command**

_ Warrior Love _

 

Everyone present was beyond irritated.

They were making camp on the outskirts of Rome, having just rescued the son of Hades. This, of course, gave them all the perfect opportunity to give vent to their feelings. While the campers – both Roman and Greek – were on board of the Argo II, while the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons had put their tents up beneath the flying battleship.

And that was where the problems were rooted.

Since the two all-female warrior-groups had sat together, their leaders were going at it. It was a miracle that they were both still unharmed, only screaming and screeching at each other (and throwing the occasional item at the other).

“Your sister is corrupting my baby brother!”, accused Thalia with angry eyes.

“If anything, it is your brother who corrupts my sister!”, hissed Hylla, pointing an accusing finger at her. “Everyone here knows that it's men who bring the problems!”

“I will not object to that, but on contrary to you, we still respect them for their life!”

“Oh please, they're best when being tied up”, snorted the leader of the Amazons. “Besides, what would you know, little miss eternal virgin?!”

Phoebe sighed desperately at that. This was the hundredth round of 'virgins are stupid' VS 'men are no pets', featuring the battle of the bigger sisters being concerned about their younger siblings. By not it was making her a harsh headache.

“How about we ditch this farce?”, asked another voice.

The huntress slowly lifted her head to look up at the other. It was the second in command of the Amazons, though Phoebe didn't recall her name. She was... bright, that was the first thing that came to the huntress' mind. A broad grin, white, shining teeth, sparkling dark eyes, spiky brown hair.

“What?”, asked Thalia's second in command a bit confused.

“Ditching this. We”, grinned the other and offered the other girl her hand.

“You're an Amazon, I'm a Huntress”, muttered Phoebe still confused.

“So what?”, snorted the Amazon and shrugged leisurely. “You're getting just as much of a headache as I am. Besides, what they're fighting over has nothing to do with us.”

Phoebe reluctantly took the offered hand and followed the other brunette a bit away from the camp. And truly, her headache lessened as they got farther away from the noises.

“I'm Phoebe”, was the first thing that came to the Greek's head.

“I know”, chuckled the Amazon highly amused. “Grace's second in command, and before that Nightshade's second in command. I've heard a few tell-tales about you. You've been longer with the hunters than must of them. And after what I saw in Rome, I gotta say, you're quite the fierce fighter too. The way you handle a bow is hot, girl.”

“Eh... thanks”, muttered Phoebe and blushed a bit. “I'm sorry, but I think I didn't catch your name.”

“Kinzie Cohen, at your service”, grinned the Roman and bowed playfully.

As she did so, she caught the huntress' hand and kissed it lightly. Phoebe's blush darkened some more and she shifted a bit. This girl was highly unusual.

“So... You huntresses are all eternal virgins, right?”

“Uhu”, nodded the Greek still a bit flustered. “Why?”

“Just wondering how it is... I mean, you swear off men, so that whole eternal-virgin-deal works, but what about women?”, asked Kinzie curiously.

“What about women?”, blinked the huntress.

“Well”, drawled the Roman, catching the other girl's hand and linking their fingers. “Just wondering. Being an eternal virgin doesn't mean you have to stop having sex at all, or relationships and stuff. Things are different between girls.”

“I thought you keep men as pet!”, yelped the Greek surprised.

“Sure, for the means”, shrugged the Amazon a bit bored. “But seriously, men aren't worth our company. Not for a real relationship. So... What about you huntresses?”

“I... don't know”, muttered Phoebe and bit her lips. “I mean, Zoe – our late leader – and I... we have been close and... well, sometimes we... shared a kiss, but...”

“Perfect!”, exclaimed Kinzie with a broad grin and whirled the huntress around.

In her surprise, the Greek nearly missed how soft lips grazed her own. This Roman was very unusual. But this was kind of refreshing.

“You know, fighting always makes me horny”, grinned the Amazon.

“I have nothing to say to that”, coughed Phoebe slightly award.

“Oh, but I have plenty to teach you about that!”

The grin took a wicked turn as Kinzie led her further away.

“Wait a second, where are we going?”, yelped the huntress.

“Off some”, shrugged the Roman nonchalantly. “Or would you rather listen to our dear leaders shouting at each other until our eardrums are about to burst!”  
The servant of Artemis hesitated for a split second, but the prospect of listening to more of the fighting wasn't very pleasant at all. She would rather stay with the perverted and sexually curious Roman for a little while longer. Getting her head off the stress of the war.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
